Hey! Say! Jump : Cerita 3 Domba Ibu Antar ke Gerbang Sekolah
by Kin Suci
Summary: hadeh..saya bingung bikin summarynya kaya gimana ini. Pokoknya Yabu, Yuya dan Daiki 3 bersaudara yatim piatu yang malang.


**Title : Ibu Antar ke Gerbang Sekolah**

**Cast : Yabu, Yuya, Daiki, Inoo**

**Genre : one-shot**

**N/A : Suci Rahayu**

**Ibu Antar ke Gerbang Sekolah**

Anak itu melamun sambil melantunkan lagu sedih.

"Wasurewashinai yo, kimi to deatta ano hi wo, Sabitsuita mune no kagi wo sotto akete kureta"

Tertunduk ia dengan muka amat damai tapi juga amat prihatin. Menatap dua bola mata coklat itu seolah akan membuat hati tercabik .

Sudah sejak matahari terbenam tadi, tiga bersaudara yatim piatu ini duduk hening di ruang keluarga yang terlalu besar untuk jumlah mereka. Tidak ada komunikasi antar mereka, hanya si bungsu yang sedari tadi melantunkan lagu silih berganti dengan suara merdunya. Dipangkuannya, terlelap si anak tengah, lelap sekali, hingga tak terganggu ia walau sedari tadi si bungsu terus bermain dengan rambutnya. Sang sulung, kakak pekerja keras yang menyayangi adik-adiknya, hanya diam bersandar dibahu si bungsu. Suara dan lantunan itu seperti terus menuntun mereka kedalam keheningan sedih yang damai.

Sejurus kemudian, lantunan itu berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti, dai-chan?". Gumam Yuya sambil setengah tidur.

"Nii-san, aku lupa wajah ibu". Ujarnya polos."Yabu-nii, bisa tolong ceritakan lagi bagaimana ibu?".

Pria yang dipanggilnya Yabu itu membelai perlahan rambut Daiki. Memaksa membentuk lengkungan di bibirnya, berusaha membendung air diujung matanya.

"Ibu kita..". Suaranya bergetar "cantik, matanya seperti punyamu. Indah sekali".

"Aku masih tidak ingat. Yuya-nii, bisa kau ceritakan?. Kau yang terakhir kali melihat ibu, kau pasti ingat".

Yuya tetap diam, tetap berpura-pura terlelap nyaman dipangkuan Daiki.

Bagaimana mereka bisa sesendiri itu, bagaimana mereka bisa semenderita itu?. Semua berawal dari hari yang tak pernah mereka sangka. Siapa yang sangka jika siang yang cerah dapat mengawali kelam hidup 3 domba kecil ini?. Mereka masih sangat kecil waktu itu, Yabu si bungsu hanya anak SD kelas 4 sedang Yuya kelas 1. Daiki kecil masih sangat manja dan riang, dia selalu ingin menggandeng tangan kakak-kakaknya kemanapun, dan para abang senang sekali mencium gemas pipi gendut Daiki.

"Tolong jaga rumah, Ibu pergi sebentar"

Sebentar. Kata Ibu.

Yabu ingat betul pesan ibu untuk menjaga adik-adiknya dan jangan keluar rumah hingga ibu kembali. Diluar, badai lebat seperti malam ini. 3 domba kecil ketakutan ini hanya bisa saling menjaga, memegang erat ujung selimut sementara tangan lainnya saling bergandengan.

Lama hingga badai berhenti, ibu belum kembali.

Seseorang datang membawa kabar,

Ibu pergi untuk selamanya.

Hanya Yuya yang cukup tegar untuk datang kepemakaman. Yabu memilih menjaga perasaan Daiki.

Hingga mereka beranjak dewasa, Yabu adalah sang ayah, juga sang ibu. 3 domba malang ini tetap menggigil ketakutan saat badai datang, tapi saat mereka berusaha memunculkan bayangan ibu dalam pikirannya, tak ada yang mereka lihat selain bayangan Yabu. Selama itukah ibu pergi?.

"Dai-chan..!". Sahut Yabu sehabis pulang kerja, sangat terburu-buru masuk rumah dan mencari adiknya

"Besok kau akan pergi ke sekolah..!". Betapa antusias suaranya, sambil mengenggam erat kedua bahu Daiki.

"Se..sekolah..!". daiki terlihat riang, matanya melebar. Tapi sejenak, mukanya berubah masam "Tapi, aku tak mau kesekolah"

"Dai-chan, kau harus sekolah, kau akan punya teman disana". Bujuk Yuya.

"Tapi teman-teman akan diantar ibunya sampai gerbang. Dan bagaimana kalau guru bertanya bagaimana wajah ibuku?aku tak akan bisa menjawabnya, lalu aku akan dihukum".

Kedua kakak terdiam. Mereka juga tak tau jawabannya.

"Permisi…". Sebuah suara terdengar dari luar.

"Inoo-kun..! ada apa?". Kaget benar Yabu melihat temannya tiba-tiba datang sore begini.

"Aku mengantarkan barangmu yang ketinggalan, aku pikir ini penting buatmu".

Mereka mempersilahkannya masuk dengan ramah. Lama tak kedatangan tamu membuat mereka canggung, pada akhirnya Inoo yang justru menyiapkan teh dan makan malam untuk mereka semua. Dengan penuh ikhlas dan cinta Inoo menyipkan makanan, sambil sesekali bercanda. Ruangan yang biasanya hening itu seketika menjadi hangat, roh sebuah keluarga seperti barusaja dihembuskan ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Ibu..!" Suara Daiki mencekat semua orang "apa ibu itu sepertimu? Aku ingat saat ibu membuatkan makanan untukku sambil bercanda. Ibu pasti sepertimu..! Ibu..!". Dia riang.

"Dai-chan, apa kau akan pergi kesekolah kalau Inoo-kun..maksudku ibu akan mengantarmu?".

"Yuya..! Jangan seperti itu..!". Hardik Yabu lalu meminta maaf pada Inoo.

Laki-laki itu tak terlihat keberatan, tapi Yabu jelas merasa tidak enak. Malam berlalu dengan kehangatan menyelimuti mereka. Daiki menahan Inoo pulang sehingga dia harus menginap.

"Dai-chan..Dai-chan bangaunlah". Jemari lentik itu membelai rambut Daiki perlahan. "Kau harus pergi kesekolah hari ini".

"Tapi aku tidak mau kesekolah, nanti teman-teman akan.."

"Aku akan mengantarmu". Ujar Inoo seraya tersenyum tipis.

Daiki dengan senang hati bersiap kesekolah, berkaca berkali-kali memastikan seragam dan dasinya rapi. Didepan gerbang sekolah, langkahnya meragu.

"Bagaimana kalau guru bertanya bagaimana wajah ibuku?"

"Begini saja, karena aku sudah mengantarmu sekolah, anggap saja aku ibumu, bagaimana?".

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjawab ibuku punya senyum indah, jari yang lentik dan sangaaat cantik, ibuku juga pandai memasak dan menyayangi semua orang dirumah".

Dengan harapan yang diberikan malaikat itu, Daiki melenggang riang kesekolah.

END


End file.
